


Could've At Least Said Something

by heybuddy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybuddy/pseuds/heybuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon gets horribly drunk at a party and accidentally(?) tells Robb he loves him. Robb gets more than a clue, Theon is oblivious, and it doesn't exactly change their relationship, but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could've At Least Said Something

**Author's Note:**

> Believe me when I say this is just sappy fluff. Yikes!

They’ve been at this lame get-together-turned-party for hours and Robb can tell Theon is absolutely sloshed at this point. From where Robb can see, he’s attempting to finish a game of billiards while actually lying on the table. They only came for the drinks anyway, and it’s not like either of them have class tomorrow. But rather let his friend make even more of a fool out of himself, Robb opts out of a game of beer pong to take Theon back to his dorm room. He apologizes to Jeyne, the sweet girl who had invited them in the first place (and the same girl that Robb has been planning to ask out for weeks now), grabs his drunken friend and makes their way to his car.

The drive back is oddly quiet, and it worries Robb a little because he knows Theon’s a ridiculously obnoxious drunk. Theon has his head turned away from Robb and he seems surprisingly calm. Though Robb can see his reflection on the window, contradicting his demeanor—his brow is furrowed and he’s not exactly frowning. He seems to be… pouting almost? Robb has to wonder if he’s upset his friend in any way. He parks the car and looks over at Theon in the passenger seat, who is now pressing his cheek against the cool glass of the window, eyelids shut.

“C’mon now, gotta get you to bed.” Robb shakes shoulder and receives a whine in response. “Seriously mate, out. You’ve got your card right?”

Theon nods, but makes no effort to move.

“Alright, if you’re really going to be this way…” Robb’s getting out of the car and opens up the door to where Theon’s seated. He’s carefully putting Theon’s arm around his shoulder, locks the car, and helps him into the building.

They’re in the elevator, and Robb sees from his peripherals that Theon’s turned his head, and he’s staring at him. His face is flushed from the alcohol and he’s still pouting. Robb decides to press on it.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Theon closes his eyes and leans his face into Robb’s neck. “Yeah, you’re so… you all the time.” His words are slurred but Robb can still make out what he’s saying.  
Theon’s all but rubbing his face against Robb’s collarbone at this point, and it doesn’t make Robb feel any better. At his friend’s drunken confession, a pang of guilt is sent through Robb, and his chest feels tight. He replays the events from the party and his interactions with Theon from the past week, trying to find any reason at all why he would be upset with him. He’s brought out from his thoughts, when the elevator reaches Theon’s floor. His room is nearby and he’s swiping the card so they’re through the door in a matter of seconds.

Robb lets him down gently onto his bed in the corner or the room and sits down next to where his friend is laying. He’s starting to remove Theon’s shoes when—  
“I hate them y’know…”

As he unties the laces, Robb looks up to see Theon leaning on his elbows, staring at Robb almost fondly. “You hate who?” Robb asks, slightly amused.

“Your exes… Anyone that’s broke your heart before…” He sinks back down on the mattress and sighs. “I’d never do that to you.”

Robb smiles at how overdramatic he is, but is honestly touched that Theon cares for him so much. “I can believe that. We’re best friends.” He’s gotten both of the shoes off, puts them under the bed and leans over to brush the hair from Theon’s forehead to cool him off. “You feeling any better?”

“Mmhm. Love you, Robb.”

“Um. You. What?” To say Robb’s surprised is an understatement. Throughout their years of friendship and awkward “I’ll be there for you” conversations, Theon’s never used such… intimate words in relaying his feelings towards Robb. _It’s just the alcohol speaking_ , Robb thinks, though he’s feeling as if he’s wandered into something more private. _I’ve never seen him this drunk before._ His hand is stilled and hovering over Theon’s head, unsure if he’s overstayed his welcome. 

Theon rolls on his side facing the wall, and Robb thinks that he’s passed out now and that he should probably be taking his leave, when Theon motions Robb to come closer with his hand, too tired to even speak up clearly. Robb feels like he’s intruding, but leans in close anyway.

“Said I love you. Have for a really long time and… Mmm… Sucks, ‘cos you’re into chicks and not guys. I’m into you a lot. Was hoping you’d be with me at the party, but you had that what’s-her-face with the long hair and pretty face… Don’t you think I’m pretty too, Robb…”

_Oh._

His mumbled words trail off, and Theon’s out. Robb’s left frozen at the edge of the bed, with no idea what to do with this information. Everything after that is a blur to him and he hasn’t even realized he left the room until he’s sitting in his car, still a bit shell-shocked with what he’s found out. His mind is racing and he’s not sure if he should feel flattered or be worried for their friendship. It’s not that he never knew Theon was into guys, Robb has no problem with that, it’s just…

_He can’t possibly mean this._

_Though it does explain the way he looks at me sometimes…_

_No, Theon’s never shown any interest in me but—_

_He’s never shown any real interest in anyone else either!_

_He’s drunk. It was probably just some stupid joke that fell flat because he’s drunk._

_Drunken words are sober thoughts, right?_

A ping! from his phone jerks him out of his thoughts. It’s a text from Jeyne. 

“You coming back anytime soon?” 

Robb runs a hand through his hair; ashamed that he had forgotten about her, and he’s a little too overwhelmed to even respond. With what’s going through his head, he can’t possibly answer her now. He turns off his phone and drives himself back to his apartment. 

~ 

Theon wakes somewhere past noontime the next day. His head is spinning when he sits up, and he’s almost about to give up and slunk back down onto his sheets, when he looks over at his desk. There’s a bottle of water placed at the corner and a bottle of aspirin that are within reach. There’s a piece of paper under the bottle, and it’s a note that reads, “call me when you’re up – Robb” 

The last thing he can recall happening from last night, is Robb dragging him out the door from the party. Theon figures that he probably passed out the moment they made it to the car. He takes the bottle of pills and downs two in one gulp, then reaches for his phone to get back to Robb. 

The phone rings three times before Robb picks up. 

“Hey,” Theon’s voice is hoarse and he clears it before continuing, “thanks for bringing me back, man. Hope I didn’t give you too much trouble.” 

Robb is silent on the other line, and Theon hopes he’s not too angry about last night. “Robb? You alright?” 

“Uh, yeah I’m fine. Sorry, I was just. Distracted for a moment.” 

“Oh. Okay. Anyway, is something wrong? We usually just text…” 

“Can you meet me outside the library later? There’s something we… um, I wanna talk about.” 

Theon rolls his eyes, “We’re talking right now, Robb. You sure everything’s alright?” 

“Yes Really. Everything is good. Great and good. I’ll be there in an hour, I’ve actually got some worksheets to print now, so I gotta go. I’ll see you later.” 

“Hey, wait—” But before he could get another word in, the line clicks dead. 

Theon’s never been a very patient person, and Robb’s erratic behavior just makes him more irritated. Nevertheless, he stumbles out of bed and teeters toward the bathroom down the hall to make himself ready. 

By the time Theon arrives at the library, he can see Robb’s already there sitting at the steps. He doesn’t seem to look really troubled or upset in any way though, and it throws Theon off because what would make Robb act so dodgy on the phone? 

“Hey sorry if I kept you awhile, there was this huge demonstration outside the—“ 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t waiting very long anyway. Wanna go get something to eat?” 

It’s obvious now that Robb seems a little rushed, and Theon knows better than to make a fuss out of it where they are, so he plasters on a smile and suggests they walk to the small diner a few blocks away from the school. 

On the way there they talk about classes, upcoming tests, and even the graduation party Robb’s family is going to throw for his younger sister. As they’re eating, they talk about an upcoming history exam and laugh about more mundane things. And it’s not until they’re walking down the hallway in Theon’s dorm that he realizes Robb didn’t once mention anything he wanted to seriously talk about. 

“You know… You said you wanted to talk about something. Is everything alright with you? You seemed kind of out of it earlier too.” 

Robb says nothing until he slows his pace to a halt in front of Theon’s door. He opens his mouth as to say something, but he just closes it again and swallows. He’s just staring at Theon, but he looks focused and it almost seems like he’s sizing him up. 

“It’s… about Jeyne,” Robb finally admits. There’s something off about the way he says it though, and Theon can’t seem to place what it is. 

At the mention of her name, Theon feels himself wanting to shrink and hide away. He knows Robb can get sappy about his crushes, and he’s prepared to hear whatever sonnet he can write about her now. 

“Oh yeah, what happened with her last night? You two together yet?” 

“No,” Robb starts, “no, I don’t think she was interested.” 

Theon’s heart most definitely does not do a backflip. (It does.) He steels his face to hide his smile, because he definitely shouldn’t be happy when his best friend tells him that the girl he’s been after since the beginning of the semester isn’t into him. 

“Yikes, sorry ‘bout that man,” Theon sighs as he reaches over to pat Robb’s shoulder, “well plenty of other fish in the sea, or whatever, right? I mean any girl would be kind of an idiot to not date you.” 

Robb says nothing for a while. He’s still holding his gaze with Theon’s and even through the awkward silence, he doesn’t seem to miss a beat when he tells him, “It’s alright. I’ve kind of got an eye on someone else already.” 

Theon takes back his hand as if Robb’s shirt had caught on fire, and tries not to choke before he lets out a sorry excuse for a laugh. 

“Well hey, good on you then! I’ve got a lab to get ready for in a bit, so I’ll just… yeah.” It's a flimsy excuse, especially when they both know Theon never takes classes on Fridays. But he’s already opening the door and stepping inside by the time he finishes his sentence. He doesn’t know what more there is to say, and just gives Robb a smile and a tired thumbs-up. He’s about to shut the door, when Robb sticks his foot in between to block it.  
Robb leans into what little space the doorway can give him to ask, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“Robb, we see each other nearly every day. You don't have to ask." 

Robb is still looking at him like a lost puppy.

"Sure. Yes. Fine. See you tomorrow.” 

“Lunch was nice," Robb blurts out, "we should do it again sometime.” 

Theon raises an eyebrow in confusion. He almost wants to yell at him at this point. Why can’t he just leave already? 

“Ooo-kay? Like I said, we sort of do this all the time. I’ll see you later Robb.” 

Robb smiles and retracts his foot so Theon can shut the door. Immediately, he retreats to the comfort of his mattress and resolves to laze about on it for the rest of the day. He drifts off to sleep while desperately trying to not think about how charming and wonderful and stupidly straight Robb is. 

~ 

It’s four months later and Robb hasn’t been seeing anyone new, nor has he mentioned any girls since then. Theon’s only noticed because lately it’s like he and Robb are attached at the hip. He had even once entertained the daydream of them actually dating, because the two of them have been—for lack of a better word—going out. More than usual, at least. Robb takes him to dinners and movies and even to brunch. He’s calling Theon his “dear” and “honey” (much to Theon's dismay) as if he’s in on the joke too. 

And it’s not that Theon minds or anything. As far as he’s concerned, he’s just some sort of filler while Robb is still single. But he’ll take what he can get. It does sting knowing that they’ll never be anything more than best friends, but it’s not like the whole “falling in love” thing was ever intended in the first place. He’s Robb’s friend before anything else, and if Robb’s happy, then so is he. 

There are moments when Theon wants to outright refuse anything that Robb’s planning or offering. He knows how Robb’s parents (or his mother at least) subtly disapprove of him. He knows what his own family thinks of him. He knows that he really doesn’t deserve the friendship of someone like Robb. 

But. 

It’s the way that Robb’s face lights up when Theon accepts his invitation to dinner at some unnecessarily fancy restaurant. How he practically radiates joy when Theon offers to help watch his younger siblings during Halloween. The way he puts an arm around Theon’s shoulder and looks so proud of him when Robb brings him over to the Stark’s obnoxiously large family reunion. And when Robb’s at his door one night holding his laptop and a handful of crappy B-movie DVDs and is smiling the way he does when he thinks he’s got a grand idea, Theon has no choice but to let him in. 

There is just no way that Theon could ever want to turn down his best friend, not when Robb’s the only person that gives Theon the time of day for anything. The only person that makes Theon think—no, hope—that maybe he’s just worth someone’s time after all. 

~ 

There’s some asshole knocking (quite persistently) at Theon’s door one morning in the middle of December. It stirs Theon out of his sleep, and he’s immediately pissed off. He turns on his side to peek at his phone for the time. It’s six in the fucking morning. He’s about to burrow back into his blanket and pray they go away, but his phone starts vibrating. When he checks it, there are two messages from Robb. 

The first is a text that reads, “Guess who :-)” and the second is a picture—a blurry selfie of Robb with a bagel in his mouth along with his husky Grey Wind standing in a hallway that looks a lot like the one in Theon’s building. It doesn’t take very long to put two and two together. Security’s probably seen Robb hang around enough times to know he isn’t a threat and let him through, and Theon hates that Robb can make anyone and everyone adore him. 

He sits up and scrubs his face with his palms. _I’m going to kill him_ , he thinks. He’s made his way to the door and the moment the lock clicks, a flurry of things are happening at once. Robb’s barging in with his dog, who is immediately jumping and running figure eights around and between Theon’s legs, and before Theon even has any time to mourn for his beauty sleep, Robb’s shoving his half-eaten bagel in Theon’s mouth and wrapping a scarf around his neck. Then he’s asking if Theon would like to come walk Grey Wind with him in the park and maybe get some coffee and— 

Theon is sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, holding tightly onto Grey Wind's leash while Robb has a chat with the girl at the coffee vendor. Theon's sleep-deprived, freezing his ass off, and is now beginning to curse Robb under his breath, wondering why he even agreed to this in the first place. It’s still dark and muggy out, and who even wakes up this early for anything? 

But then Robb's walking toward them now, with a foam cup of coffee in each hand and a smile on his face so inviting, so endearing and warm that it could rival the sun. Theon’s always known he never really stood a chance, but this is ridiculous. Grey Wind immediately perks up at the sight of his owner, and Theon's a little embarrassed that he can currently relate with a dog. 

Robb takes a seat next to Theon and budges in close so that they’re pressed together. It’s a sort of comfort that would make Theon shy away and scoot over if it didn’t result in falling off the bench. Grey Wind lays down and rests his chin on Robb's shoes, and Theon tucks the leash under his own thigh. 

"Here you are dear," Robb says as he hands Theon a cup. Their fingers brush, and Theon feels his face start to heat up. Robb's still grinning, and Theon would choke on his own saliva if he didn't know his friend was obviously joking. He rolls his eyes and smirks, but attempts to hide his blush by taking a sip of his coffee. 

It’s still cold out in the park, but it’s also quiet and peaceful, and Theon can't help but lean back on the bench and close his eyes. Amidst dealing with his family, just barely passing his classes, and the chaos of the holiday season, sitting here on this bench with Robb and his dog is the most relaxed he's been in quite some time. 

Theon's nearly nodded off when his arm is suddenly being nudged. He startles out of his daze and side-eyes his friend who seems to be staring intently at him. 

"So," Robb begins, "I've been meaning to talk with you about this for a long time, and I didn't really have any confirmation on this until recently, and I'm not sure how it’s possible, but if my parents knew before you did, I-" 

"Stark," Theon snaps, "You're rambling. Just get to the point." _Ah, here we go_ , Theon thinks, _who's the lucky girl this time?_

But then Robb's leaning in closer and he's taking Theon's hand in his, and links their fingers together while his other hand cups Theon's chin and turns his head so they're staring at one another. 

"Theon, you... You do know that we're dating right?" 

Theon is shocked to say the least. He’s not entirely sure what to feel. His mind is racing, trying to comprehend what Robb had just asked him; if he even heard him correctly. It seems like forever has passed and he hasn’t given an answer. His eyes dart around the park, trying to look anywhere but at Robb, who he can feel is still staring at him. He feels like running, but he can’t even bring himself to move. 

As if he sensed it, Robb holds his hand tighter and slides his hand from Theon's chin to the back of his neck. 

"I would never joke about this you know." Robb's voice is calm and the fingers at the back of Theon's neck are brushing his hair absently. "I would never do any of this if I wasn't serious about it. About you." 

Theon is absolutely floored by this, because he knows. This is Robb—too honest and caring and kind for his own good. And he knows almost better than anyone that Robb would never in a million years be capable of joking about this. 

"I-I don't... When... How...?" 

Robb's chuckling now, his hand coming up to ruffle Theon's hair, "I had no idea you’d be this oblivious. I'm not offended, really. Take your time Theon," 

Theon gets right to it. " _I’m_ oblivious?! You never even asked me out! You never said anything! And since when were you into guys!? I can’t—You can’t… You can't just spring this up on me! Robb Stark, you _absolute prick_ , stop laughing!" 

If Theon wasn’t blushing before, he definitely is now. He’s still yelling at Robb, kicking his shins from where he’s seated, and he’s exasperated and embarrassed, but there's no real heat behind it. He's not really angry. Not when Robb is still holding him steady, and still giving him that stupid, warm smile. 

_____When Theon's finally calmed down a bit, the sun is starting to rise._ _ _ _ _

_____"Just... What the fuck, man," Theon sighs. They're both quiet for a while. Theon looks down at the arm Robb now has wrapped around his waist, and it’s his turn to laugh. "Seriously, when did this happen?"_ _ _ _ _

_____Robb considers it for a moment. Then, "About... I want to say around three or four months ago? I asked you out to a restaurant at that winery, remember?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"That was a date? You said it was just dinner. Oh my god, I almost got us kicked out of there! And I only went because you were paying!"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Yep. That was our first official date.”_ _ _ _ _

_____"Fucking hell," Theon groans, "You mean we've had more?"_ _ _ _ _

_____“Don’t worry about it. Though Jon was right, you are kind of slow on the uptake,” Robb says, “but really, if you’re not into the whole idea, we could just forget this whole thing ever happened. I don’t want to force you into this either.” He’s going for a nonchalant tone, but he looks away for a moment and it’s obvious that he’s nervous too._ _ _ _ _

_____Theon brings up their hands, and kisses Robb’s fingers that are still slotted against his. “Alright, well first of all, fuck Jon.” They both laugh awkwardly at this, but then Theon’s reeling him for a kiss. It’s chaste and simple, too much for Theon’s liking, but it’s a kiss nonetheless. Theon can feel stubble tickling the sides of his mouth and how chapped Robb’s lips are from the cold. He thinks he could do this forever. But Theon pulls away and leans his forehead against Robb’s. “I… Robb, I do want this. You, I mean. God, you have no idea, its—its only ever been you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Then Theon takes a deep breath and brings his hands up to rest on Robb’s shoulders. He’s anxious as fuck, and he doesn’t trust his voice to not shake, but he needs to tell him. “If we do this— though I guess we’ve sort of been doing it for three months already, but if we do this you better be in it for the long haul. I’m not going to break your heart like your stupid ex-girlfriends—“_ _ _ _ _

_____“Hey now, Jeyne wasn’t stupid—“_ _ _ _ _

_____“—I’m serious. Plus you didn’t even go out with her. And you better listen to me right now, because I’m never going to say this again and you can’t ever make me. Robb, I’ve been waiting for this since the fucking tenth grade. You’re all I want. I know I’ve messed around and stuff, but that never changed how I felt about you. And for god’s sake, you could never force me into anything, so will you stop being such a white knight and—“_ _ _ _ _

_____And just like that, Robb’s pulling his face closer to press their lips together for a second time, and Theon can’t really say anything more. He’s throwing his arms around Robb’s neck, holding him in place as if he could disappear at any moment. They stay like that for a while: noses brushing, exchanging little pecks and smiles; being more than content with just their close proximity._ _ _ _ _

_____“Remember that party Jeyne invited us to?” Robb whispers._ _ _ _ _

_____“No,” Theon laughs, “I was drunk off my ass then, remember?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“When I took you back to your room, you told me you loved me.”_ _ _ _ _

_____There’s a private softness in Robb’s eyes that lasts only for a moment, but Theon thinks he’ll remember it for the rest of his life._ _ _ _ _

_____Theon leans his forehead against Robb’s and grins, “I still do. Now and always.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Now and always,” Robb promises._ _ _ _ _

_____Then Theon backs away and puts his palm against his chest, mock-scandalized, “Why Robb, do you mean to tell me we could’ve been shagging for months?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Grey Wind starts to get restless, and Robb just throws his head back and laughs._____

"Well Greyjoy, it looks like we have a lot of catching up to do." 

_____They’ll talk more about it later. About how these feelings came to be, and what they mean for the future. But for now the two of them walk with Grey Wind back to Robb’s apartment, hand-in-hand. And that’s enough for now._ _ _ _ _


End file.
